The present invention relates to position measurement using a magnetic sensor. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to repeatable position measurements by sensing a magnet's position relative to a set of flux collectors.
There are many known types of position sensors, including a number of magnetic position sensors. In a typical magnetic sensor, a magnet is connected or otherwise coupled to an element that moves. When the element moves, the magnet moves. Broadly speaking, changes in the magnetic field caused by movement of the magnet can be correlated to position. Magnetic sensing has many advantages over other technologies, including immunity to a “dirty” environment and relative simplicity when using commercially available sensing ICs (e.g., Hall-based and magnetoresistive sensors).